lovers from different worlds
by dudedannym
Summary: this fan fiction is going to be rated m so fair warning for language and maybe lemons this I going to be about a human who gets turn into a eveolution but a dragon type one any name suggestions please and he meets a shy but stong glaceon they start as partners but as they help each other they start to fall for each other please note I do not own pokemon I only own the story line
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I am daniel and am a nomal 18 year old human. My week started as a normal week in the world we call earth for me. Some may disagree with me but that is not the point. For me it was normal. It had started as normal at least. A couple of days before my birthday my girlfriend broke up with me. Total bummer. 2 days later my parents broke up and I began living with my grandma. Not that I wasn't grateful, I was just happy to be away from the constant shouting matches that raged inside the house like football games.

So after a few days had passed my birthday cropped up and my grandmother, I did mention I was living with her now, gave me a great birthday party and she said make a wish. So I did make a wish. I blew out the candle and wished to have a fresh start, possibly in a new world, if possible, possibly.

Meanwhile in the world of pokemon Crystal the glaceon was looking up at the stars after a very lonely day. She had crystal blue fur and dark blue eyes with the other areas of her body being darker crystal shades. She was a strong yet shy pokemon that wished upon a star. Her wish was to find a companion as strong as her but who wasn't like the other eeveelutions.

In the hall of origin Arceus was watching over both worlds as was his duty when he heard both mine and Crystals wish's and thought to himself 'I can grant both these wish at once.' He chuckled and started to glow, "I hope you both like my gift." He said.

Back in the human world I was just going to get ready for bed when I felt really dizzy and i collapsed onto my bed my body was turned in a light and was sent into the pokemon world

thank to ,y beta reader for helping me we going to make this a great story


	2. Chapter 2

When I awoke I could smell a forest. "That's weird. I definatly wasn't near a forest when I fell asleep. I was in my room, on my bed, nothing even vaguely forest like near me." I thought confused. Opening my eyes I realised that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get up, at all. Looking over my body I found that I had scales covering my body some weird looking appendages tucked down the side of my body. 'Now what are these?' I questioned.

'They are wings,' A voice said in my head.

"Who's that?" I asked, curious.

'My name is arceus and I am them lord of Pokémon. I'm also the one responsible for your transformation.' The same voice echoed in my head.

"Why did you transform me?" I asked, interested at why a god would take interest in me of all people.

'Because you wished for a new life so I granted your wish by turning you into a Pokémon and giving you a new life... in a different world.' I thought about this and found that deep within my heart I had always wanted to be a Pokémon really. So the question now was: What pokemon am I? 'You are a drakeon a new eveelution I have created you are a dragon type. The wings become a little self explanatory same with the scales.'

Soon after that explanation another question came to me; "So were about's am I in the pokemon world" I asked.

'You are in a cave just outside of Pinwheel forest.' He said, 'but now i shall leave you.'

Before he left i said, "thank you Arceus."

'Your welcome Daniel' He smiled before disappearing. And so I tried to get used to my new body with paws instead hands and feet.

"This is going to take some getting used to." I said. The next few days I spent getting used to my new body. Once I had I went out and explored, eventually i came across a watering hole with a lot of different types of pokemon around. I decided for now just to hide in the shadows an watch.

* * *

Meanwhile with crystal

I had just had my breakfast and decided to go down to the watering hole to have a drink when, "Hey Crystal" was shouted from a Houndoom coming up to the watering hole. 'Oh no I had best get out of here.' So I ran away straight towards the bush (in which Daniel was hiding in). I was so focused on running away that I didn't notice that there was a Pokémon hiding there already. I crashed into him and we both rolled down the hill and hit our heads on a rock, knocking us both out.

* * *

End of the chapter Well so that's it please read and review and thank you to nicranger for the name


	3. Chapter 3

Warning contains swearing My p.o.v I was the first one to wake up i could smell that that fall had knocked us into a clearing near the what in the world hit me i said with my eyes still dazed. I tried to get up, but i could not who ever it was that ran in to me was still knocked out and they were very cold. i could feel them thought my scales and i did not like it so i gently pushed who ever it was onto the grass of the clearing then my eyesight cleared and a stunned look came onto my face as i looked upon the person who ran into me it was a female glaceon. i was surprised i did know there were other eveloutions in this forest i wonder if there are any more than her i thought then i heard a voice coming from where we fell. Where the fuck did that bitch go a male voice sounded. 3rd person pov I looked at the glaceon and knew i only had two choices so i dragged her body behind the waterfall were no one could see us. Houndooms pov Where the fuck did that bitch go he shouted at his two lackeys. They stuck their noses into the air and said she went this way boss. Good he said lead the way he said then he followed them to the valley they all looked upon it and then he said well where is she. The two lackeys looked at each other with worried faces. We do not know boss her sent end here. What he said pinning them both to a tree but then let them go. he took a a look around the valley and then muttered to himself i get you next time bitch you will be mine. Crystals pov I awoke to sound off running water i have no idea what i hit i looked around and what i saw my eyes did not I saw what looked like anther eve evolution but he was facing away from me. He had blue scales all over his body. his wings were tight up against his body, he had a tail and talons for his four legs. i had to know who he was so i did something he did not expect. I ice beamed him a froze everything but his head then i walked round and faced him and then said i want some answers who and what are you and how did we get in here. 3rd person pov I looked a the female eve evolution and the said you would not believe me if i told you. Try me she said. So i started at the beginning with me being a human and then waking up as a drakeon and then i came up to her last question about her running into me us falling down into the valley and then the voice i heard so i picked her up and carried her in here. Your right about one thing she said, what's that i answered. I do not believe you and with that she knocked me out with an iron tail and ran off Arceus pov I watched the whole thing take place between daniel and crystal and then sighed and said well that did not go well looks like i have some explaining to do he said and with that he vanished End of chapter 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 dream answers and an apology Crystals pov I just got back to my cave thinking does that whatever he is think i stupid to belive that story he told me well maby about the pokemon chasing me but the rest it is just daft. "daft it may be my child but it was all she head in her head. Whos ther she said come out were i can see you. 3rd person pov With pleasure the voice said and in front of appeared lord arceus. Crystal could not believe her eyes but then she said if that drakeon was telling the truth my lord why she did you turn a human into one and why a dragon type. Simple i granted your wish arceus said Crytals pov I was just about to ask what did he mean when it clicked in my I wished for a companion who was different and not from here. I looked at arceuswith a now sad face but why a human and i kind made a bad first impression would he forgive me Arceus pov I chose a human because he wished for a new life so a saw a way to make both your wish's come true as for you actions that you have to find him and apologise he laughed 3rd person pov With that burst of laughter arceus vanished in a bright light. Crystal then said i should start back at the cave were i froze him if he's not there i should get a scent with that she ran back to the cave. Daniel pov I was now laying in the sun for 30 minutes thawing my wings out dam ice type i thought i finale been able to free myself 10 minutes after she left using my flamethrower attack. I now she the wrong type for me and she froze me but i can not help it i just want to get to know her more. 3rd person pov Crystal had just got back to the cave and he was not there but she did manage to find his scent she followed it for about a mile before she saw him laying down on the sunny river bank. she carefully walked towards him then stepped on a twig his head spun towards her and he was about to get up and walk away wait she said pouncing and pinned him. Get off i said . not till you here me out, i sorry for what i did. I felt a cold tear so i looked into her eyes and saw she meant it. I accept your apology i said she jumped off me as i got up and sat down she looked at me, can we start over she said looking down. I lifted her head up and said yes i am daniel. With a pleased look on her face she said i am crystal 


End file.
